Lotus
by Mithrax
Summary: Just your usual lemon between the cat and dog AKA Shizuo and Izaya. Done in Shizuo's POV. Whatever, I suck at summaries.


**And the author rambles: **Hey there! It's been awhile since I've written anything. How have you all been? Well anyways, hope you enjoy this small story. C: Oh and the title of this lovely fanfiction doesn't mean anything for this story. In fact, Lotus is the current song I've been listening to on loop for three days straight. It's be Dir en grey if you want to check it out. *wink wink*

**Disclaimer:** Durarara doesn't belong to me, nor do the characters Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. Sad isn't it?

**P.S.** - I have no Betta so~ If you stop any errors, please tell me. I can't catch everything. :)

* * *

How did this happen? I don't remember the walk here, or me walking through _his_ apartment door. And yet, somehow…I being here ended up with him and me in _his _bedroom, completely bare to each other. Hell, I can't even remember him dragging me to his room by the lapels of my vest, or the part where both of us striped each others clothes off and him walking us both backwards until the back of his legs hit his bedside and falls back, taking me with him while our lips and tongues battle.

And again, somehow, being here has ended up with me on top of him, mouth occupied at his neck as my fingers toy with his rear. Pushing in and pulling out repeatedly seems to have a wonderful reaction from the red eyed man below me. His moaning and panting are quite arousing and the way he arches that back of his when I angle my fingers just right, toughing that pleasurable spot within him makes me want to jump the gun and fuck him hard. But I mustn't, I could easily break every bone in his body if I do that. Even if I hate him so much, I just want to make _us_ feel good. So, I guess I could at least _try_ to be gentle as possible.

I removed my fingers from him and sat up between his thighs to admire his lean body and then focusing on his face. And there it was; that damn smirk he wears had appeared as he caught me looking at him. It pissed me off and I returned it with a scowl. I'll make that fucking smirk disappear!

I then ran my left hand down his chest as a smirk of my own formed as he arched to the touch, a cat like action I reminded me of and lets out a loud gasp as my hand wrapped around him, stroking him. I let my thumb rub at his tip every now and then as I became focused on the task of giving him that sweet pleasure. And then, I pause my actions as his voice softly hits my ears.

"Shizu-chan…stop~ I'm gonna…I can't. Too early…Shizu-chan~" He panted as he grabbed at the sheets beneath him.

"I'll do want ever I want to. And Its Shizuo goddamn it!" I replied as I started pumping him again.

That seemed to be the last I've heard from him besides his moaning. Ah, those sweet wanton cries the flea is making makes me feel more excited and impatient. I really can't stand waiting any longer. And then, I hear a loud cry of my name. He finally came in my hand and all over his stomach. I looked at his flushed face with a smirk and leaned down to capture his lips in a rough kiss before I let go of his cock and scoop up some of the milky fluid that rests on his stomach to join the rest that covered my hand as I pulled back from him. I let out a sigh as I wrapped my hand around my own tool to coat it with his release. I didn't feel like asking him if he had any lube. I became too impatient to ask and I didn't want to get angry on waiting for him to fiddle around looking for some. I'm not going to fuck him dry, so this'll do.

Once I coated myself, I then positioned myself at his entrance and slowly entered. I heard him hiss loudly and swore as he once again gripped at the sheets. I grunted as I buried myself all the way.

"Fuck S-Shizu-chan! It…it fucking hurts! Move already!" He said, eyes tightly closed as a single tear leaked down his face.

Like I've been told, I started moving with a load grunt. I was thrusting into him slowly at first, even though it was taking all of my willpower to not drill into him. I was taking in pleasure of his pained hisses as he was being stretched as he was trying to get use to me. After awhile of that slow, tortures rhythm, I felt him wrap himself around me, pulling me in deeper as I hear him moan. Ah, so the real fun begins to start and just in time too. I've had enough of his discomfort. If he's moaning, then I'm going to give him everything I've been holding back. And I did. I was thrusting into the flea like it was my last day alive. The slapping of flesh echoed throughout room, and his moaning, no..._our_ moans bounced off the walls as if it was my favorite tune on loop.

I love the way he calls out my name when I angle my hips just right and my cock pokes at his prostate. I know with every thrust there makes his toes curl in delight and he cries out louder for me. I smirk as he randomly calls out to me to fuck him harder or go faster. Without any second thoughts I do as he demands every time. His heat is driving me insane; the way he fits around me feels too right, too good to be true. Shit, what am I thinking?

I got pulled out from my thoughts as I feel slight pain. His nails are digging into my back and I shiver as he scratches at it also. I return the favor and bite down onto his shoulder, just enough to break through a couple of layers skin, which earned me a hiss in return, and I give him a few harder thrusts before I withdraw my mouth. I then reached between us and grabbed at his erection and started to jerk him off again in time with my thrusts. I feel him tighten his hold on me and cries out to me once again before I feel him loosen his hold and becomes limp like a stuffed rag doll beneath me as he gazed at me with those ruby gems of his. I look upon his face, tears leaked from his eyes from pleasure or perhaps I'm hurting him. No, I told that monster to stay hidden, to let me indulge in lust. And then, I saw him smile...yes a real smile. I couldn't help myself but to lean down and kiss him passionately.

I pulled away for air. A sling string of beaded saliva connected us, which broke soon after it became too stretched to live any longer. I quickened the pace of my hand, pumping him faster as his eyes closed shut and began to scream my name rather dramatically. He arched his back so beautifully too as he told me to stop but it was too late. He came hard all over himself once again and collapsed, panting heavily. Ah, the score was two to zero. But I don't care; for I started to feel warmth through my belly as my time will soon arrive. I quickly pulled out from him and flipped the flea over, pushing his chest down against the bed, which left his ass in the air. I heard him whimper softly. He must be exhausted...

Not to keep him waiting, or rather, myself, I brought myself up to meet that tightness I still craved and reentered swiftly. I laid it into him hard and fast just like before. He gasped and cried out my name again as he fists at the sheets. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his middle as I went crazy. My rhythm was off as I knew I'd cum soon. I have to milk him of every single pleasurable moment his tightness was giving me as I ignored his cries of feeling overwhelmed. I soon slowed down and gave him slow, yet forceful thrusts as I tried to hold myself back just a little longer. His body jerked with every movement I pushed into him as he whimpered and moaned. And then, his name left loudly from my lips as I finally came within him. _Izaya. Izaya. Izaya._ His name was the only thing running through my mind. I shivered as his ass milk me of all I had given him and I pulled out once I was done coating his walls with my seed and clasped on the bed beside him, panting. I saw the flea relax beside me, panting as well. It took sometime before we calmed down and his voice was heard without faltering.

"Shizu-chan should come over tomorrow~ Hm?" He said as he moved close to me and snuggled against my chest.

I stiffened under him at the action. Even after we did something so intimate, I didn't except him to...cuddle. I hesitated before I wrapped my arms around him in return.

"...Sure." I sighed in reply. I'd be lying if I told myself I didn't enjoy this. Ah! What have I gotten myself into?

"Good~" He yawned before slipping away to dream and I was right behind him.

* * *

One last thing...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIZUO!**

Hope you enjoyed the read everyone!

Until next time!


End file.
